


Selección Natural

by VicYaoi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Omega Verse, Rape, Romance, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicYaoi/pseuds/VicYaoi
Summary: Pasar toda una vida esperando a "la persona indicada" ¿No sería un desperdicio de tiempo y vida?Lo que creemos "destino" no siempre tiene la razón así que, ¿Por qué obedecerlo? ¿No es mejor darle oportunidad al amor que se presenta ante ti?No hay por qué negarse, si terminarás ahí de todas formas. Se darán las circunstancias que te obligarán a escoger así que, ¿Realmente somos libres de decidir?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo un Omegaverse de una pareja que realmente me encanta y no había podido escribir nada ellos hasta ahora, así que finalmente les presento este trabajo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Por ser día de San Valentín tenía planeado confesar su amor, estaba bastante nervioso pero en su corazón albergaba la esperanza de ser correspondido. 

Sabía que la persona de la que se había enamorado no tenía buena fama, pero él le conocía muy bien, eran amigos desde hace ya varios años y había conocido lo mejor y peor de su persona, aún con todo le amaba y sabía que las cualidades superaban sus defectos, después de todo nadie es perfecto. 

—No lo hagas, Shorter -le advertía su rubio amigo- esa víbora solo va a romperte el corazón. 

—Ya basta Ash -le reprochó Eiji- él debe hacer lo que quiera y crea correcto. 

— ¡Por favor! Shorter es nuestro amigo, es mi mejor amigo y me niego a que Yut-Lung le haga daño. 

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo lastimes -confeso el japonés- pero tienen que dejar que tu mejor amigo haga su vida y encuentre el amor. 

— ¡¿Con esa zorra?! 

—No le digas así -pidió el de cabello tintado con calma- Yue es un buen chico y de verdad me gusta mucho... Estoy reuniendo todo el valor que tengo para decirle lo que siento. 

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, a pesar del alboroto a su alrededor típico de la universidad, ellos se sumían en su momentáneo problema. Eiji tomaba a Ash del brazo y liberaba un poco de sus feromonas para él, intentando calmarlo, Shorter por su parte estaba siendo consumido por los nervios, aunque podía oler las feromonas tranquilizadoras de Eiji no surtían efecto en él debido a que no había un enlace o vínculo familiar. 

—Yo también quiero un amor. -comento el chino captando la atención de la pareja nuevamente- Ustedes tienen un lindo romance e incluso ya están enlazados, no es que me sienta dejado de lado por ustedes, pero miro lo felices que son y me gustaría tener algo similar y, pues... no pude controlar el de quien me enamoré. 

—Es diferente amigo. -hablo el rubio- Eiji y yo somos destinados, pero quitando ese hecho Eiji es lindo, amable, precioso y perfecto, es natural enamorarse de él -se notaba con cada orgullosa palabra que adoraba presumir a su omega y avergonzarlo con ello- Pero Yut-Lung es horrible, tiene buena cara y buen cuerpo lo admito, pero su corazón está podrido y una fruta así no vuelve a su estado maduro. 

— ¡Por Dios, Aslan! -grito el omega al ver como el ánimo y la valentía de Shorter iba en picada- ¡Si tu mejor amigo ser novio de la víbora con tanto afán es porque algo bueno vio! ¡¿Entiendes?! Tu deber es apoyarlo y consolarlo en caso de que salga mal, solo eso, no criticar el amor que siente y decirle que hacer. 

Ash se cruzó de brazos, molesto por ser regañado. Shorter sonrió y le agradeció al japonés en voz baja. 

—Bien, pero si te rompe el corazón le romperé el cuello. -fue lo más dulce que pudo decir. 

—Gracias, Ashy. 

Cuando las clases terminaron Shorter no dudo en ir buscar al codiciado omega, Yut-Lung era famoso en la universidad, una cara tan linda como la suya no pasaba desapercibida, además de eso claramente estaba la mala fama que ya tenía, la de ser alguien "accesible para pasar un buen rato". 

Lo encontró conversando con un alfa igualmente popular, capitán del equipo de béisbol de la universidad, no alcanzaba a escuchar de qué hablaban pero se daba una idea por la pose dominante de aquel chico y los seductores movimientos del pelinegro. 

Aquello le desanimo un poco y lo hizo dudar ¿y si Ash tenía razón? Después de todo él sabía muy bien que Yut se acostaba casi con cualquiera, nunca quiso tocar ese tema con él porque sentía que, como amigo, no tenía ningún derecho a decirle como llevar su vida sexual, solo le pedía que se cuidara... pero eso era todo lo que decía al respecto. 

—Tal vez será mejor no hacer esto –fue un susurro para sí mismo y dio media vuelta. 

Termino de hacer algunos pendientes en las oficinas directivas antes de irse a su dormitorio, camino con desgano y decepción, sus pensamientos autodestructivos lo estaban matando lentamente. 

— ¿Por qué pensé que podría quererme a mí? Alguien como él, rico y talentoso con un chico que pasó la mayor parte de su vida en pandillas callejeras... No soy alfa para un omega de su clase. 

Cuando finalmente llego al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación se sorprendió de verlo, estaba recargado en su puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, el aura y las feromonas que desprendía decían "Háblame y te mato". 

— ¿Yue? –sabía que algo andaba mal y no solo por su advertencia corporal, sino porque estaba ahí, frente a su puerta a las 7:30 de la noche en lugar de estar en la cama de algún otro -¿Sucede algo? 

Cuando Yut lo miro aparecer finalmente sonrió, fue una sonrisa muy ligera y sutil pero Shorter sabia reconocer cada una de sus expresiones. Relajo su semblante y su postura y le saludo levantando la mano. 

—Hasta que apareces. -hizo un tono de fingida molestias. Shorter llegó a estar frente a él y solo repitió su anterior pregunta. 

Yut-Lung bajo la mirada y volvió a mostrar enojo en su rostro, sino uno de sus brazos y le pidió al mayor si podían hablar dentro. 

Una vez en el interior de esas cuatro paredes el Omega se dejó caer con total comodidad sobre la cama, todo ese lugar olía a Shorter, a esa mezcla de lluvia y café, y eso le gustaba, se sentía tan relajado envuelto en ese aroma, sin presiones, sin juicios. 

—¿Quieres tomar algo? -pregunto por cortesía y cuando el menor se negó se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama- ¿Me dirás qué te tiene así? 

Yut se sentó correctamente y nuevamente cruzo los brazos. 

—Ese idiota volvió a intentar marcarme -confeso al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su nuca- no quiero que alguien como él sea mi alfa. 

Shorter escucho la primera frase con sorpresa, juraría que el pelinegro estaba a nada de salir oficialmente con aquel jodido rubio odioso. Arthur y él habían tenido varios encuentros sexuales por lo que sabía, y aquel alfa tenía un buen estatus al venir de una familia realmente rica e importante, claro que eso solo le aumentaba lo fastidioso y arrogante. 

Era el eterno rival de Ash, quien incluso intento robarle a su destinado queriendo forzar un enlace con Eiji, lo que los salvó a ambos fue que, al ser Ash la persona especial del japonés, su mordida se sobrepuso a la de Arthur y elimino su forzado enlace creando uno nuevo y auténtico. 

Si, Arthur Golzine era una mierda. No quería que su querido Yue siguiera relacionándose con él pero no podía hacer nada, no podía encerrarlo o algo parecido... Aunque si lo había considerado. 

—Pensé que ese chico te gustaba -admitió. 

—¡¿Esa mierda?! Por favor, Shorter, soy mejor que eso. Solo fueron un par de ocasiones en que tuvimos sexo, solo eso. No estoy enamorado de ese imbécil o algo por el estilo. 

No dijo nada, simplemente volvió a tener el mismo debate interno ¿Debería decirle lo que siento por él? Si ni siquiera le gustaba la persona con la que todos le decían que hacía una pareja perfecta entonces... ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad? 

El omega continuo hablando pestes del otro alfa pero Shorter no escuchaba, se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que en algún punto una voz dentro de él le gritó ¡Al diablo! 

—Yue... Yo... -él nombrado presto atención pero el mayor no dijo nada más, espero unos segundos pero chico parecía en un transe. 

—¿Tú qué? -dijo con la confusión pintada en el rostro. 

—¿Puedo... ser yo? -tres palabras que lo dejaron sin aliento. 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Ser qué? 

Suspiro, de un momento a otro su corazón se había acelerado a un ritmo sólo comparable al que sientes luego de correr hasta que las piernas te flaquean. 

Lo que quería preguntarle era ¿Puedo ser el alfa que te marque? Pero sería algo realmente apresurado y no quería asustar a la persona que tanto le gustaba, así que cambió la cuestión. 

—¿Podría ser tu novio? ¿Puedo ser yo... Tu primer novio de verdad? 

Para cuando terminó de hablar tenía al menor tomado por los hombros y su mirada desbordaba ansias e ilusión, la del omega reflejaba sorpresa y miedo. 

—Y-Yo no... -sus primeras palabras fueron titubeantes. 

No sabía que decir, quería mucho a Shorter, tenía con él una relación muy cercana para ser un alfa y omega que no mantienen relaciones sexuales ni románticas, y no quería perder eso. 

Lo sentía más como un hermano y de alguna forma lo veía como hombre pero no como alfa, solo... Eran muy buenos amigos. 

—Se que... Nunca te lo e dicho antes pero... -hablaba el menor, que en ese momento ya había quedado libre de las manos en sus hombros y ahora rascaba su brazo con incomodidad- te confieso que estoy esperando a mi destinado. 

Si rostro estaba realmente rojo, lucia de verdad avergonzado por esa tierna confesión, quizás estaba tan enrojecido como la ocasión en que Ash confesó su temor a las calabazas. 

Entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, no tendría una relación seria si no era con su persona especial, y no tendría sexo con él porque aquello de que el sexo fortalece la amistad era una mentira estúpida. 

—Entiendo... Tuve un día algo pesado y quiero descansar, ¿Podrías irte? Aún es temprano y es San Valentín ¿Porque no buscas con quién pasar el rato. 

Yut ignoro el tono despectivo de la última pregunta, después de todo sabía que lo acababa de rechazar así que le daría un tiempo. 

—Shorter yo... Solo quiero ser feliz ¿sabes? 

Lo miro con una sonrisa fingida y se tranquilizó lo más que pudo. 

—Lo se. Lo siento, y espero que tú destinado llegue pronto. 

Ambos caminaron a la puerta de salida y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla cómo era costumbre. 

—Yo también espero que encuentres tu destino pronto. Adiós. 

Cerró la puerta y recargo la espalda en ella, ¿Encontrar a su persona destinada? Por favor, todos sabían que eso era muy raro de encontrar, era como si solo un pequeño porcentaje de la población mundial tuviera la suerte de contar con uno, pero el resto... Jamás tendrían ese privilegio y estaba seguro que se encontraba entre ellos. 

Se dejó caer boca arriba sobre las sábanas y cerró los ojos, aguantaba las lágrimas muy bien a su parecer y las pocas que escapaban las secaba con rapidez. No quería llorar... Pero de verdad que se había enamorado.


	2. Capítulo 2

La mañana llego y con ella el recuerdo de aquel rechazo, ¿Que podía hacer? Él sabía mejor que nadie que en el corazón no se manda, y no obligaría al omega a comenzar una relación con él cuando sabía que todo terminaría mal.

Era fin de semana así que no se apresuró en levantarse, cerró los ojos intentando dormir de nuevo hasta que el sonido de llamada en su celular le obligó a rebuscar el aparato por entre las sábanas desordenadas.

— ¿Diga? -respondió sin ver el nombre de contacto.

— ¿ _Por qué tan formal?_

Enseguida reconoció aquella voz y el tono de burla.

—Hola, Ash -dijo con antipatía.

—Oh, amigo. Yo también estoy feliz de oír tu dulce voz. -hablo con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué tanta euforia en tu vida? No me digas...

Shorter guardo silencio y suspiro, no dijo nada pero su ánimo y voz lo delataban por completó.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije, esa... -se vio interrumpido por un golpe, el chino ya imagina que Eiji estaría escuchando la conversación y le habría reprendido por hablarle así. Eiji era un amor de omega y amigo- Mira, solo báñate y vístete. Eiji y yo iremos a tu cuarto en media hora ¿Está bien?

En realidad no quería verlos, amaba a Ash como un hermano pero sabía que su franqueza, aunque bien intencionada, podía ser dañina por la brusquedad.

—Sí, aquí los espero.

Termino la llamada y se quedó mirando el techo. No debió aceptar la visita, quería podrirse en su miseria él solo, y es que, no le gustaba aquel chico desde hace un par de meses o pocos años.

Eran amigos desde que el omega tenía más o menos 10 años y él 14, se conocieron en malas circunstancias para el menor.

Un maldito beta había intentado llevarse al pequeño creyendo que era una linda niña, Shorter también lo pensó la primera vez que le vio, aún si lo fuera o no, se trataba de un infante y obviamente era una actitud reprochable, le defendió a pesar de que él también era aún un muchacho.

Se llevó varios golpes, quizás porque era un alfa logro defenderse bien, pero el daño físico no le importó, lo que más le había molestado es que había otros adultos ahí, incluso adultos alfa, pero ninguno había intentado nada.

Luego de que todo lo malo paso le acompaño a su casa, descubriendo así que era un niño rico huyendo de maltrato infantil, a partir de ahí comenzaron a verse a escondidas, solo siendo amigos, mostrándole al pequeño omega las maravillas de un mundo detrás de esas paredes de cristal, que el sabor de la comida mejoraba en compañía de gente amigable y sin tantos cubiertos raros de por medio. En fin, se volvieron grandes amigos y Yut-Lung logro que lo dejarán ingresar a aquella universidad, una donde su salvador estudiaba, así pasaban más tiempo juntos.

Shorter volvió a ver el celular notando dos cosas, ya era medio día y tenía la batería baja. Puso el dispositivo a cargar, tomo una toalla y fue a darse un rápido baño.

Estuvo listo y limpio para cuando sus amigos llegaron, al principio quiso desviar la atención preguntando por la cita de la pareja, pero Ash le conocía esa estrategia así que se negó a contarle el más mínimo detalle hasta que no hablaran sobre Yut.

— ¿Que te dijo? -pregunto el rubio. Él y su pareja estaban sentados al borde de la cama mientras Shorter ocupada una silla frente a ellos.

—Bueno... dijo que él no siente lo mismo. Me ve como un amigo nada más.

A aquellas palabras le siguió un silencio incómodo que fue roto por el japonés.

—Lo siento, Shorter... Sé que de verdad te gusta él.

El alfa sonrió, con tristeza y resignación. Agradeció las palabras de su amigo y continuo contándoles todo lo que pasó. Al final los tres fueron a dar un paseo para intentar animarlo, funcionó momentáneamente, pero al volver a la fría habitación se daba cuenta que todo seguía igual.

Siempre lo cuido, intentaba hacerlo feliz, lo defendía a golpes si era necesario y al final el más dañado fue él por enamorarse de un omega de, en ese entonces, quince años.

Nunca lo confesó, creyendo que el sentimiento desaparecería y sabiendo que Yut era muy joven en ese tiempo, al final callar sus sentimientos se volvió una creciente costumbre que desembocó en su corazón roto, pero es porque tenía la esperanza.

Siempre creyó mal, creyó que Yue también se enamoraría aún si no decía nada, creyó que cuando no soportará el celo correría a sus brazos, creyó que le pediría marcarlo y serían una feliz pareja... Siempre creyó mal.

Su mayor preocupación ahora era, ¿todo seguiría normal entre ellos? ¿Hablarían como siempre? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos o la incomodidad haría que ocho años de amistad se fueran a la basura? Aun si no podían ser una pareja no quería perderle, Yut era de verdad muy importante para él, pero no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, solo le quedaba esperar.

Al final, el primer encuentro después de aquello fue muy incómodo, ninguno se miró a los ojos y apenas si se saludaron en voz baja, se habían cruzado en un pasillo y las sonrisas falsas delatan a los demás que algo no andaba bien entre ellos. Ese tipo de escenarios siguió dándose continuamente, incluso después de una semana, se evitaban el uno al otro y al estar obligados a cruzar caminos fingían no verse... al final del mes no parecía que antes hubo una fuerte amistad.

Mientras Shorter comía el almuerzo... o más bien lo ignoraba, su mirada se centraba en Yue quien, a lo lejos hablaba con sus compañeros de clase, la mayoría de los que lo rodeaban: Alfas. Suspiro intentando sacar la frustración y tristeza de su alma, si tan solo no se hubiera confesado, debió quedarse callado aquel día pero es que sentía que sus sentimientos por el omega explotarían en su interior y le matarían si no hacía algo.

— ¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Eiji que llegaba acompañado de su novio.

— ¡Por Dios! -dijo el rubio- no puedes seguir así. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Un mes?

—Sí, casi... eso creo –le respondió distraído.

El japonés miro con empatía a su amigo, vio sus ojos perdidos en la figura de Yut y le molesto saber que aquel omega disfrutaba la compañía de tantos alfas sin importarle como, quien debería ser el alfa más importante para él, sufría con su comportamiento. Abrazo a Ash por la espalda solo para disimular y le dijo en voz baja que deberían hacer algo por Shorter.

— ¿Cómo qué? -le respondió en el mismo tono bajo.

—No lo sé... -pensó por un momento y volvió a mirar a lo lejos, a la persona que causo el sufrimiento de su compañero, no podía obligarlo a amar alguien, pero al menos no debería evitarlo. Sabía que era problema de los dos así que debían hablarlo frente a frente- Traeré a Yut, deben resolver esto o solo seguirán lastimándose los dos.

Eiji soltó a su novio y camino hasta llegar a Yut, Ash había querido acompañarle, después de todo había muchos alfas hormonales alrededor de aquel omega chino, pero este no le dejo, prefirió que se quedara con Shorter. Al llegar ante su objetivo se abrió paso entre los chicos que casi lo rodeaban por completo y le saludo como si fuera "una visita casual".

— ¿Eiji? Hola, no nos hemos visto en un tiempo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Lo sé! a pesar de que estudiemos en el mismo lugar -lo tomo del hombro y se acercó al oído- ¿Podemos hablar?

A pesar de que ya se imaginaba de qué iría la charla Yut accedió, tambien se había cansado de tanta feromona alfa en el aire intentando seducirlo. Ni siquiera dijo nada a aquellos otros chicos y camino lejos de ellos tomando la mano del japonés. Lograron quedar solos, aunque eso costo estar fuera de la vista de Ash y Shorter, Eiji los había visto conversando por lo que imagino que no se darían cuenta de su ausencia muy rápido.

—Es sobre Shorter ¿verdad? -pregunto el de largo cabello.

—Luce terrible... se lo que paso, que se confesó y lo rechazaste.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Me pedirás en su lugar que le dé una oportunidad? -la mirada y sonrisa altaneras podían engañar, pero no a Eiji, él siempre supo cómo ver a través de las personas.

—No. No tengo el poder de hacer que te enamores de él, y aunque lo tuviera... no lo usaría.

— ¿Por qué no? Si para salir con alguien no necesitas amarlo.

—Lo sé, pero a veces es cuando sales con alguien que te enamoras. Aun así no estoy aquí para eso... solo quiero que hables con él, que arreglen las cosas y vuelvan a ser amigos. No lo hagas perderte ni lo pierdas tú a él.

Un momento de silencio entre ellos, Yut miraba el suelo pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez, cosas que ya había pensado una y otra vez durante todo el mes. Alzo la vista para mirar los ojos del japonés y apretó los labios antes de confesar algo ante él.

—La verdad... te envidio. Yo también quiero alguien creado especialmente para mí -el otro omega no dijo nada, solo escucharía con atención lo que Yut le confiaba- Sé que es algo muy raro, que técnicamente podría esperarlo toda mi vida y jamás llegaría... mi destinado. Pero siempre tuve esa ilusión, -sonrió con la nostalgia de alguien roto y eso le causo una extraña sensación a Eiji, como si deseara protegerlo- mi vida en la casa familiar fue un maldito infierno y cada noche soñaba con que mi persona especial llegaría a rescatarme y seriamos felices para siempre, como en un cuento.

Recordó con dolor todos los gritos, los golpes, los malos tratos y los abusos de su padre y hermanos, los días que deseo morir, las noches que lloro, lo miserable que le hicieron sentir.

—Yut, los cuentos no son reales... -lo tomo de las manos y se acercó más a él, pegando su frente con la suya y viendo de cerca aquellas lagrimas caer- la magia no existe.

—Lo sé -murmuro. Se sentía vulnerable y odiaba eso, incluso para él fue extraño mostrarse así ante aquel japonés con el que solo hablo en contadas ocasiones, pero le daba paz- me dijeron que nadie me amaría, que no valía nada y que de no ser por mi cuerpo ya me habrían matado, me advirtieron no enamorarme, pero al final me enamore... y eso solo me hizo enojar.

El doloroso momento intimo entre ellos se rompió abruptamente con la aparición de un indeseable, Yut seco sus lágrimas con rapidez y se colocó frente a Eiji, el enojo pintado en su rostro y sus agresivas feromonas delataban que Arthur no estaba ahí por nada bueno.


	3. Capítulo 3

Desde aquel festivo día, no había querido hablar con Arthur, ya estaba bastante harto de sus intentos por marcarlo, siempre que tuvo encuentros con él usaba más protección en su nuca que entre las piernas.

Yut sabía un poco acerca de lo que el jugador de béisbol les había hecho a Ash y Eiji... Más doloroso fue para el japonés, así que no le permitiría tocarlo.

Se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran; como alfa y cómo persona. No hablaba bien con ninguno de los dos desde el mismo día, quizás eran razones distintas pero eso no importaba, Shorter le saludaba con timidez porque le daba su espacio, Arthur lo hostigaba, lo seguía a dónde fuera y lo buscaba para convencerlo de acostarse nuevamente con él. Shorter no quiso ni tocarlo por temor a que lo mal interpretará aunque nunca pensaría mal de él.

—Hola pequeña víbora -lo despectivo en su voz irritaba a Yut- Finalmente te encontré y veo que eres amigo del niño samurái, -dirigió su vista al japonés ensanchando su sonrisa al notar que estaban solos- ¿Dónde está tu patético Alfa? ¿Eh, omega?

El rubio dio tres pasos, los mismos que los dos omegas retrocedieron, Yut-Lung se mantuvo siempre cubriendo a Eiji pero aun así este estaba casi temblando de miedo, ver la cara de aquel maldito hombre que lo forzó, no solo a acostarse con él, sino a tener un enlace, le daba temor.

—Hey -siguió diciendo- ¿Por qué no tenemos un poco de diversión los tres juntos? Después de todo los dos ya saben lo bien que los puedo hacer sentir –se acercó aún más, desprendiendo esas dominantes feromonas buscando intimidarlos, contrariándose a sus palabras de querer seducirlos.

—No tenemos interés en ti, -dijo Yut- puedes irte. Además te recuerdo que Eiji ya tiene un alfa, uno de verdad –recalco la última frase a sabiendas de lo que podía provocar, pero es que no quería dejarse intimidar... o al menos no quería mostrar lo intimidado que ya estaba.

—Oh, esa venenosa lengua tuya -"un alfa de verdad" eso fue lo que terminó por enfurecerlo, odiaba ser comparado pero en especial comparado con Ash, le fastidiaba la existencia de aquel "niño especial" con su gran inteligencia y el simple hecho de que alguien lo nombrara era suficiente para hacerlo explotar- ¿Por qué no la ocupas en algo mejor?

Lo tomo con fuerza del cabello y lo jalo hasta el suelo, obligándolo a arrodillarse ante él, obviamente Yut puso resistencia e intentando librarse de su agarre, lo golpeó y rasguño del brazo, pero no podía comparar su fuerza a la de un alfa enojado.

El japonés retrocedió un par de pasos más, sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas y apretaba los puños... No quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

— ¡Vete, Eiji! Yo estaré bien -dijo con el odio en sus ojos, mirando hasta con asco a quien tenía enfrente.

Si quería irse, pero el miedo no le dejaba hacer mucho, sabía que Ash llegaría pronto pues, por suerte para los dos omegas, él ya debía haber sentido que estaba en peligro gracias al enlace, ¿Pero y si pasaba algo malo antes de que pudieran ayudarlos?

Arthur levanto el rostro de Yut con su mano libre, ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria con sus dedos sobre el mentón del omega y se inclinó un poco para verle más de cerca.

— ¿Crees que puedes dejarme tan fácilmente? ¿O que ese amigo problemático tuyo puede ayudarte? Yo decido cuando es suficiente y donde botar la basura como tú -restregó la cara de Yut-Lung contra su entrepierna, excitándose por el poder que tenía en ese momento y la estimulación dada- Amas que te traten así ¿verdad? Como la puta que eres.

El omega chino se asqueo al percibir esa zona endurecerse contra su rostro, se sentía humillado, estaba siendo denigrado solo por ser un omega que rechazaba a un idiota. Y a pesar de no ser así, por un momento, sintió que merecía lo que le estaba pasando, no era sordo, escuchaba lo que los demás decían a sus espaldas _"Es una puta", "seguro se prostituye" "no es más que el baño público de los alfas_ ".

Quizás si no hubiera intentado llenar su vacío emocional con _cariño de una noche_ nada de eso estaría pasando, no estaría a punto de ser forzado a algo indeseable ni habría arrastrado a Eiji con él.

—Vete –le repitió al japonés, pero tan pronto como dijo eso Arthur tomo por la muñeca a aquel muchacho y le impidió irse.

Eiji lloraba, debía ser muy difícil para él estar frente a su agresor sexual y ser inmovilizado por él, Yut sabía de eso, del miedo que te causaba con solo su presencia, de la falta de respuesta de tu cuerpo por no saber si te volverá a lastimar, claro que lo sabía, vivió por muchos años con personas que le causaron lo mismo.

—Déjalo ir -le pidió, dejando de luchar contra la mano que se enredaba en sus cabellos y le impedía levantarse- Yo hare todo lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa que quieras... pero no quiero que él este.

—Yut... -las primeras palabras del japonés- no tienes que...

— ¿Tan ingenuo crees que soy, maldita mierda? Quieres que te crea y lo deje marcharse para que busque ayuda con ese pandillero amigo tuyo. –Volvió a acercar su rostro al del chino y afirmo el agarre- Un alfa sin categoría como él no va ayudarte ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste su "amigo"? ¿Te revolcaste con él? Imagino que le abriste las piernas suplicando que te follara como la perra que eres ¿para qué? ¿Tener un guardaespaldas personal?

— ¡Claro que no! –grito con furia- Shorter es mi amigo porque me quiere. No hables así de él, ¡no lo compares contigo!

Le dieron una fuerte bofetada y antes de reponerse de ella su rostro estaba de nueva cuenta contra la erección del rubio.

—Cuando termine con ustedes dos me encargare del pandillero. Hare que los hombres de mi padre lo torturen tan cruelmente que deseara la muerte y te odiara solo por conocerte.

Sabia de lo que era capaz y aun así tras escucharlo decir aquello le dio una mordida en su zona sensible que lo hizo soltar a ambos omegas, en respuesta a la agresión le dio a Yut un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo llegar al suelo con la nariz sangrando.

En ese momento Eiji pareció reaccionar un poco, siempre quiso vengarse de Arthur y quizás ahora podría hacerlo un poco, respiro hondo, avanzo un par de pasos aún algo inseguros e hizo lo que Ash le enseño, se plantó bien en el suelo, su pie derecho un poco más atrás, centro su eje y tomo impulso.

El golpe causó que el deportista diera un paso atrás, ligeramente aturdido, fue entonces que Yut se puso de pie, tomo la mano de su amigo e intentaron huir, pero el cabello largo volvió a perjudicar al de ojos lilas.

—Eso dolió... Samurái boy -Arthur volvía a tener a Yut sujeto por el cabello y con su otra mano torcía el brazo de Eiji, lo empujó contra una pared cercana dejándolo de espaldas a él y pego su cuerpo contra el del japonés- ¿intentas provocarme? ¿Acaso quieres recordar lo que hicimos?

—No...no -su voz salió quebrada, se sentía asqueroso tener a aquel maldito hombre restregándose contra él. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y no podía concentrarse en mirar a su compañero de dolor, todo lo que su mente gritaba era el nombre de su alfa- ¡No! ¡Ash!

Y como si hubiera invocado al diablo, Ash llegó acompañado del de cabello tintado, ambos estaban notablemente agitados.

— ¡Tú, bastardo! -fue ahora Ash quien estampó al otro contra la pared, justo al lado de Eiji y comenzó a repartirle golpes en todo el rostro.

Shorter no se quedó atrás, ambos se unieron para darle su merecido hasta que, con algo de dificultad debido a las abrumadoras auras asesinas, los omegas intervinieron, aquello fue hasta que Arthur estaba ya por perder el conocimiento y con la sangre cubriendo su cara.

Los directivos se enteraron por la alerta de un par de estudiantes que pasaron por ahí, cuando los omegas explicaron lo que había sucedido los dejaron volver a sus dormitorios en compañía de Shorter y Ash, solo Arthur tendría represalias... O eso dijeron.

Los cuatro estaban reunidos en la habitación de Shorter, los omegas estaban sentados en la cama, lado a lado, los alfas solo los veían sin decir nada. Había un incómodo silencio, y es que, no querían alterar a los pelinegros así que no preguntaron nada, igualmente oyeron lo sucedido en la oficina director. Tampoco los habían tocado, no querían incomodarlos.

De un momento a otro Eiji se puso de pie, miró a Ash y le extendió los brazos, este no dudó en abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo.

—No vuelvas a decirme que te deje solo -le dijo al oído.

El japonés solo suspiro, buscando inhalar el aroma de su alfa para sentirse protegido y relajarse al menos un poco, funcionó bien. Y mientras estaba entre los brazos de su amor escucho a Yut nombrarlo, este tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

—Eiji, sobre lo que hablábamos antes de que ese pedazo de basura llegará... Tenía diez años cuando me di cuenta de que nadie me _rescataría de la torre,_ así que escape de casa.

Todos escuchaban, ninguno, ni siquiera Ash, se atreverían a interrumpirlo.

—Anduve por la calle varias horas hasta que un beta me confundió con una niña y quiso violarme... nadie hizo nada, no había un _destinado_ que me salvara -una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios- pero, apareció un muchacho un poco andrajoso que no dudó en pelear por mí.

Levantó la vista solo para ver a Shorter, el alfa le miraba con los ojos cristalinos. Se puso de pie frente a él y continúo hablándole al japonés.

—Aquel muchacho si me rescató, no solo del beta, sino del castillo, me mostro un mundo distinto que en otras circunstancias hubiera rechazado. Los años pasaron y poco a poco algo fue creciendo dentro de mí, pero me enseñaron que enamorarse era de débiles... y que en realidad yo no merecía amor, así que, lo que fuera que estuviera creciendo, tuve que enterrarlo. Decidí que, si no era mi destinado no me enamoraría, me aferre a ese infantil sueño porque aún lo deseaba pero, en especial, porque ya me había enamorado y eso terminaría mal.

—No puedes saberlo -susurro Eiji.

—Quizás no... No si no lo intento pero, ¿Por qué que me arriesgaría?

—Porque quiero hacerte feliz -esta vez hablo Shorter. A sus palabras le siguió un corto silencio y un débil suspiro.

—De todas formas mi persona especial no existe... –manteniendo una sonrisa melancólica le acarició la mejilla, aquella dañada por un golpe de Arthur- Y de verdad te quiero mucho.

Se abrazaron, Yut se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos y lleno sus pulmones con el único aroma que le daba paz. No era precisamente lo que Shorter quería, pero se conformaría por el momento, Yue solo dio a entender que le daría la oportunidad porque no tenía lo que buscaba, su destinado.

Pero aun así, él estaba seguro de que podía enamorarlo completamente, no sería nada más un capricho para evadir la soledad, se convertiría en el amor de su vida sin importar que, aun si no era su destinado podía ser perfecto para él.

Sus amigos se fueron de la habitación y ellos quedaron solos, el mayor se encargó de curar algunos de los golpes que tenía Yut en el cuerpo, nada muy grave por suerte, lo peor se lo llevo su nariz y ya había sido atendida en la enfermería. Aquella tarde conversaron de trivialidades, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, pero con la espina aun clavada de la mala situación.

Por la noche durmieron juntos, el alfa le abrazo con firmeza por la espalda, pero el omega no correspondió, aun así ambos durmieron tan tranquilos, felices por la reconciliación y volverse a hablar, felices por estar juntos de alguna extraña manera.

Hubo algo de esperanza cuando cerró los ojos la noche anterior, pero cuando la mañana llego y se vio obligado a seguir enfrentando la vida, la inexistente magia se desvaneció y rompió su ilusión al percatarse de que el omega ya no estaba a su lado, el lugar que antes ocupo estaba frió prueba de que llevaba horas de haberse ido.


	4. Capítulo 4

Shorter termino sus clases temprano, había pensado en ni siquiera asistir, pero estudiaba ahí gracias a una beca y no quería perderla. Se sentía algo extraño, desanimado, y por alguna razón, solitario. El que Yut no estuviera a su lado cuando despertó aquel día le afecto más de lo que creyó, y ya había pasado un tiempo. Su mismo desanimo le hizo pensar que quizás intentar ser el amor de ese omega era estúpido.

Siempre que algo trataba sobre Yue se sentía tan inseguro, dudaba mucho y se ponía nervioso, ¿debería seguir adelante? su plan... no era realmente un plan, solo un objetivo que no se esforzaba mucho en alcanzar, ¿siquiera estaban saliendo? Nunca se habló de un noviazgo oficial, en realidad.

De hecho, desde la pela con Arthur dormían juntos, pero no despertaban juntos, había pasado solo una semana así que pensó que debía darle tiempo y espacio, después de todo paso por un momento muy desagradable, pero sabía que era fuerte, quizás, Yut-Lung Lee era el omega más fuerte de espíritu y voluntad que existía, o al menos que él conocía.

Aquel hermoso muchacho había pasado por muchas cosas horribles y asquerosas, había enfrentado grandes monstruos ganando unas veces y perdiendo otras... pero era muy valiente, porque seguía con vida, mostrando de vez en cuando una preciosa sonrisa.

No se habían visto mucho, esta vez a causa de sus distintos horarios, y sabia a causa de algunos compañeros del omega, que este pasaba sus ratos libres encerrado en su dormitorio, entonces se preguntó porque volvía cada noche. Se había empezado a hacer casi un ritual dormir con él y despertar sin él, pero no entendía el por qué seguía regresando a su lado cuando no parecían ser más que dos extraños... ya nada era igual.

¿Realmente podría cumplir la promesa que se hizo a si mismo sobre ser para Yue mejor que un destinado?

···········

Era viernes por la noche, no tenía nada que hacer o ánimos para pensar en algo, sus dos amigos más cercanos debían estar en alguna cita y no los buscaría para hacer mal tercio. Revisaba redes sociales en su celular pero avanzaba casi en automático, sin detenerse a ver ninguna imagen o leer algún mensaje.

Cuando se cansó de ello miro la hora, aun no daban las 9:00pm y él ya sentía que llevaba sin dormir tres días, estaba cansado mentalmente y eso era peor que algo físico. Apago todas las luces y se fue a acostar, cerró los ojos pero a pesar de todo no pudo conciliar el sueño, se giró un par de veces buscando una posición cómoda pero al final volvió a lo mismo.

Miro el techo fijamente, perdido en sus nulos pensamientos, con el ensordecedor ruido del silencio y la tenue luz de una farola cercana a su ventana haciéndole compañía.

Su puerta se abriría a las 11:00pm en punto, el inicio de aquel sin sentido ritual, Yut entraría sin decir nada, se acostaría a su lado y dormiría, o pretendería hacerlo, no lo sabía. Si intentaba hablar con él le diría que estaba muy cansado y lo dejaran para mañana, pero ese mañana jamás llegaría.

Esta vez no lo esperaría despierto... o ese era su objetivo, porque en realidad miraba la puerta cada cierto tiempo o revisaba su celular para ser consciente de la hora, se levantó una sola ovación para buscar un poco de agua y volvió a la cama. Finalmente el momento llego, escucho el pomo de la puerta y en automático cero los ojos fingiendo dormir.

— ¿Shorter? ¿Estas despierto? –su voz sonaba casi como un susurro.

Escucho sus pasos acercándose, percibió cuando encendió la lámpara de mesa que tenía al lado , sobre el buró, y noto cuando se sentó justo a su lado, sobre el colchón.

Su piel se estremeció al sentir como Yut le peinaba el cabello con su mano, repitió aquella acción un par de veces, su toque fue tan gentil que le hizo llegar a relajarse un poco, y lo disfruto mucho.

— ¿Te molesta que este aquí? –pregunto sin esperar una respuesta- Yo... sigo volviendo a pesar de que no se si a ti te parece bien, o si soy un estorbo.

Escucho una débil risa y las caricias continuaron, hace solo unos momentos se sentía vacío, solo, inexistente, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Creyó que la presencia del omega le recordaría su miseria pero aquellos gestos le llenaron de vida, realmente sus emociones eran manejadas al antojo de ese caprichoso amor.

Yut se alejó, se puso de pie y escucho unos pasos y tela rozando la piel, abrió los ojos lentamente y solo lo necesario para ver su figura moviéndose por la habitación, se estaba cambiando de ropa para dormir cómodo mientras le daba la espalda. Agradeció al cielo el haber podido verlo en ropa interior sin que se diera cuenta, tenía un cuerpo delgado, cintura estrecha, deseo tanto que hubiera más luz ahí que solo la de esa pequeña lámpara, quizás así hubiera tenido una mejor vista.

Cuando miro que comenzó a girarse volvió a cerrar los ojos, se puso a pensar un momento que Yue nunca se había cambiado de ropa ahí, dormía con la misma vestimenta con la que llegaba, quizás ahora aprovecho que estuviera " _dormido_ ".

El omega se acostó a su lado, estuvieron, por primera vez, frente a frente, lo supo por lo cerca que oía su respiración, y lo confirmo cuando volvió a sentir esas caricias que le relajaban.

—Es tu culpa que yo siga volviendo. –Susurro. Está vez, puso la mano sobre su mejilla y le acaricio con el pulgar- Porque no tengo a donde más ir –se acercó un poco más, casi rozando su nariz con la del mayor- solo a aquí.

Casi grito de la impresión y emoción al sentir los suaves labios rozar con los suyos en un beso casto, su piel se erizo, su corazón latía como loco, pero siguió fingiendo. Quiso reclamar cuando el beso terminó pero se suponía que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Solo puedo volver a tus brazos -le abrazo y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Shorter no pudo dormir por un buen rato, estaba ansioso y tan malditamente feliz que la adrenalina le había quitado el sueño. Cuando notó que Yue ya estaba descansando solo pudo acomodarse mejor y correspondió el abrazo, deseando con todo su corazón quedarse así para siempre, deseando que el sol de la mañana no iluminará una habitación solitaria.


	5. Capítulo 5

La alarma de su celular rompió el silencio de la habitación, irrumpiendo el agradable sueño de Shorter. Se removió con molestia sobre la cama, deseando poder apagar el maldito sonido con la mente.

Decidió inconscientemente cubrirse los oídos y esperar que dejara de escucharse, pero apenas estaba llevando las manos a su cabeza cuando el silencio volvió a reinar. Era demasiado pronto para que la alarma se suspendiera unos minutos, abrió los ojos luchando por adaptarse a la luz matutina y, cuando por fin lo logro, vio su celular en manos de Yut. El omega dejo el aparato de nuevo en su sitio y volvió a acomodarse. 

— Buenos días... Yue -¿era real? ¿De verdad Yut-Lung estaba ahí? ¿O acaso había muerto he ido a una especie de cielo o paraíso? No, definitivamente si esas cosas existían él se iría derecho al infierno, solo bastaba con ver su historial de internet.

— Ah, buenas. -Yut se giró en dirección a él y lo abrazo, flexiono una de su piernas quedando esta entre las del alfa y notando algo abultado- No somos los únicos despiertos ¿eh?

Cuando entendió a que se refería el rostro se le pinto de rojo, se disculpó torpemente ¿Que pensaría Yut de él? Aquello era completamente normal, pero no quería que el omega sintiera que solo lo veía de esa manera, que estaba interesado únicamente en su cuerpo. Aunque luego de convivir tanto tiempo ya sabría que no era ese tipo de persona ¿verdad? De nuevo las inseguridades salían a flote.

Intento alejarse para no incomodarlo pero Yut no se lo permitió, al contrario, se le pego aún más al cuerpo y comenzó a mover su pierna haciendo presión en aquella zona. 

— Es-Espera Yue... esto no...

— ¿Sabes? -dijo interrumpiéndolo y deteniendo el placentero movimiento- me estuve diciendo a mí mismo que deberíamos ir lento, creo que quise convencerme de que estaba en un noviazgo serio y no era... cosa de una noche.

Ah, ¿entonces si estaban saliendo?

— Por eso lo digo, no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras.

— Lo sé... tú jamás me obligarías a hacer algo así, pero yo… siento que si deberíamos. -el asombro se reflejó en el rostro del mayor ¿acaso escuchaba mal?- N-No tiene que ser ahora. Lo que quiero decir es... si tuviéramos sexo justo ahora a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo saliendo y, realmente, sin haber tenido siquiera una cita, para mí no se sentiría incorrecto ni me creería solo utilizado. Si es contigo estaría bien, Shorter. Además nos conocemos desde niños así que siento que llevo toda mi vida a tu lado.

¿Que se supone que debería responder? Acababa de escuchar las palabras mas hermosas del mundo, vio a Yut siendo honesto ante él, despertaron juntos y, ahora que le prestaba atención ¡traía puesta una de sus camisas! Seguramente esa era la ropa que se estaba poniendo anoche mientras que él fingía dormir ¿Acaso quería matarlo de felicidad? Porque lo estaba logrando muy bien.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo -Yut intento besarle pero el alfa lo impidió con un abrazo un tanto posesivo- pero no solo de manera sexual, así que me alegra que no pienses mal de mí. Quiero llenarte de amor, de cariño, cuidarte más que nunca y mimarte mucho. Yue, para mí el sexo puede esperar ¿está bien? no quiero que te presiones para darme tu cuerpo como "algo a cambio", no eres un objeto, cariño. No dejes que lo que te hicieron creer influye realmente en ti, no eres nada de lo malo que te dijeron, no tienes que hacer todo lo malo que te pidieron.

Yut apretó los labios, casi quería llorar. Si, realmente había hecho cosas que nunca quiso y que le habían hecho sentir tan mal consigo mismo. En un suspiro dejo salir un poco del peso en sus hombros, era difícil dejar de actuar como estás acostumbrado pero Shorter tenía razón, no necesitaba seducirlo a cada momento para que se enamorara de él, porque Shorter ya le amaba. Solo esperaba estarlo él también y corresponder a ese sincero cariño que le otorgaban.

— Gracias por querer cuidarme y ser paciente conmigo... Pero, al menos ¿Me dejas ayudarte con esto? -pregunto acunando en su mano la entrepierna del mayor.

No espero respuesta y se metió bajo la sábana, se puso cómodo, desató las cintas del pantalón pijama de Shorter y lo bajo hasta las rodillas.

— ¡Espera! No. - levantó la sábana para ver esos lindos y algo disgustados ojos. No iba a negar que estaba deseoso de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, pero no quería cargos de conciencia- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

— Completamente -respondió con una sonrisa- así que ya cállate y déjame continuar.

Esta vez le quitó totalmente el pantalón, volvió a acomodarse y recorrió con su mano diestra el interior del muslo izquierdo de Shorter, lentamente, haciendo que la piel que recorría se erizará con su toque.

Con la palma de su mano extendida frotó aquel bulto, oculto aún por la delgada tela gris, ejerciendo una presión casi nula sabiendo que eso podía molestar al alfa.

Shorter se removió como si estuviera incómodo, pero en realidad sólo buscaba más contacto, Yut lo estaba provocando y sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de él al no poder obtener el placer prometido

Escucho la risa del omega, burlándose de su inquietud y haciendo sus caricias lentas.

— Y-Yue podrías... -no terminó la petición a causa de un escalofrío que le subió por la espalda.

— Podría ¿qué? -esperando la respuesta comenzó a besar la piel de los muslos, en especial aquella cercana al desatendido miembro, lo hacía con parsimonia pero lamía con fuerza de vez en cuándo.  
— Ah, mierda -un susurro audible que intento esconder un suspiro e hizo feliz al menor- ¿Podrías dejar de jugar conmigo?

Dicho eso está vez beso sobre la tela, también lamió ahí haciendo una presión que Shorter considero perfecta, así continuo por unos momentos, atreviéndose incluso a mordisquear levemente la erección que pronto estaría dentro de su boca, hasta que el mismo alfa no soporto mas la placentera tortura y retiro su propia ropa interior.

— ¿Tan desesperado estás? -pregunto Yut riéndose un poco..

Utilizo primero su mano para estimularlo, le envolvió con sus dedos y movió de arriba a abajo lentamente, sin dejar de ver el sonrojado rostro del mayor, estando totalmente encantado con sus reacciones, su expresión gritaba cuanto lo estaba disfrutando pero en especial cuanto deseaba el siguiente paso.

La respiración de Shorter se hizo mas pesada conforme el ritmo y la excitación aumentaban, e igualmente, el instinto alfa se apoderaba de él, cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de la boca de Yue, se maravillo con la deliciosa calidez y dejó escapar un gruñido profundo, si tiendo cómo se derretía dentro de esa pequeña boca.

Sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo enredo sus dedos en el largo cabello y le apretó, lo hizo sin jalarlo, más bien, empujó la cabeza del omega contra su cuerpo llegando más profundo.

Yut tomo con gusto y facilidad el ritmo impuesto por el mayor, subiendo y bajando su cabeza, succionando lo necesario y sacándolo de vez en cuando para respirar un poco mejor e igual lamerlo a lo largo, desde la base donde estaba el nudo hasta el inicio de la uretra. Shorter tenía un buen tamaño y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría tenerlo dentro.

Entre sus pensamientos y la constante sensación que le quemaba la garganta su cuerpo también respondió, su pene también estaba poniéndose erecto y entre sus nalgas el transparente líquido comenzaba a brotar. No lo pensó dos veces y se llevo la mano a su entre pierna, presionando sobre su ropa buscando también sentir placer.

— Espera. -detuvo toda acción y se incorporó, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama y dejando ver al alfa que solo vestía una camisa que era suya y la ajustada ropa interior. Ante tal vista Shorter relamió sus labios de manera inconsciente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yut, aquello le saco una sonrisa y, continuando con lo que estaba, se quitó los calzoncillos y alzó la camisa que le llegaba a los muslos, mostrándole completamente al mayor lo excitado que estaba.- Yo también quiero sentir tu boca.

El omega lo empujó de los hombros para dejarlo totalmente recostado y sin perder el tiempo se giró y se colocó en cuatro sobre el alfa, dejando la cabeza del mayor entre sus piernas y su propia boca en el lugar que estaba estimulando.

Shorter no dudó en complacer al menor, pasó sus manos por debajo de los suaves muslos y acerco su lengua al húmedo agujero de tan dulce sabor, lamio alrededor y se dedicó a hacer todo lo que deseo mientras masajeaba y apretaba las nalgas del omega a su total antojo.

— Más, por favor. -la petición pareció ser una orden que de todas formas sería acatada.

Aquella voz llena de lujuria y creciente necesidad tenía completamente extasiado al alfa, puso aún más ímpetu en su labor e incluso lamió un poco dos de sus dedos para meterlos en aquel lugar que consideraba sagrado.

Yut seguía inmerso en su trabajo; chupando y lamiendo el grueso y palpitante pedazo de carne que llenaba su boca, Shorter por su parte le penetraban con sus dedos mientras besaba sus piernas y nalgas, contienda la piel a su alcance de rojizas marcas que seguramente tomarían un tono violáceo más tarde.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación y sus aromas se mezclaban en un apasionante torbellino embriagador, aquellos dos seres respiraban con dificultad causada por las endulzantes feromonas del otro.

El alfa fue el primero en explotar de placer, escapándosele un gruñido amortiguado gracias a una mordida. Yue no tardó en acompañarle, le bastó con auto complacerse un poco al tiempo que Shorter aún le estimulaba con sus dedos y aquella mordida en el interior de sus muslos fue el detonante.

~Selección Natural~

Por no estar pendientes del tiempo perdieron su primera hora de clases, aún así no podían quedarse en cama por lo que se bañaron apresuradamente y cada uno tomo su rumbo.

Shorter no pudo concentrarse en sus materias al cien por ciento, cada tanto recordaba lo que habían hecho y sonreía tontamente perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, aquello fue notado por su rubio amigo quien no tardó en buscar molestarlo haciéndole notar que parecía quinceañera enamorada.

— ¿Acaso estás tan feliz por qué ya se besaron? -le pregunto Ash en tono bromista mientras vigilaba a Eiji, quien estaba a unos pocos metros decidiendo que comprar de almuerzo.

Un beso. Sí, Yue ya lo había besado pero él ni siquiera debía saberlo, porque se suponía que en dicha ocasión estaba dormido, ¿Eso contaba como haberse besado?

Por alguna razón eso dio vueltas en su cabeza pues, durante el sexo… o el encuentro que habían tenido por la mañana, no se dieron un beso, ni uno solo, el único que Yut quiso darle fue antes de empezar y él prácticamente se lo negó ¡¿Acaso era idiota?! Había sentido que no era el momento correcto para besarse pero por lo visto si para manosearse… un completo idiota.

Aún así pensó en como es que antes de siquiera besar sus labios, tener una cita o cualquier otra cosa, habían juntado sus cuerpos ¿El amor podía ser así?

Inseguridades…. Todo por una pregunta. Lo siguiente que Shorter pensó fue :”Mierda, Ash”.


	6. Capítulo 6

Estaba cansado de sus dudas y preocupaciones, de no sentirse seguro con nada de lo que hacía. De que todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel hermoso omega le produjera un nudo en el estómago que le hacía doler hasta la cabeza.

Debía hablar con él, dejar las cosas en claro antes de que la constante preocupación lo dejara calvo. Planeaba hacerle saber todo lo que pensaba y escuchar todo lo que Yut tuviera que decir. Al menos el plan parecía simple, pero sabía muy bien que podía resultarle más problemático de lo que esperaba.

No necesito citarlo, simplemente lo espero en la habitación que ya parecía ser de los dos. Cuando lo vio entrar contuvo el aliento inconscientemente y saludo con un simple gesto de mano.

Yut por su parte fue directo a tomar un baño, aquello le daría tiempo a Shorter de pensar en cómo abordar el tema, no debía ser muy difícil ¿No? Después de todo, por palabras del mismo Yue se suponía que eran pareja... ¿Cierto?

Media hora después el omega salió del baño con la piel húmeda, el cabello escurriendo agua y solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Se vistió ahí mismo, frente al alfa, sin vergüenza alguna. De todas formas Shorter no presto mucha atención, prefirió mirar a otro lado, dándole su espacio y respetando al menor.

Lo que si hizo fue ayudarle a secarse el cabello y luego a cepillarlo. Con Yut sentado en el suelo, entre sus piernas y estando él en la cama, justo detrás y con cepillo en mano decidió comenzar.

— Yue ¿Podemos hablar? -intento un tono vago y casual, aunque no supo si logro llegar a eso.

— Eso hacemos -respondió- prestando más atención a su celular.

— Bueno, si. -siguió en su labor de peinar ese largo cabello pero no supo como continuar la conversación.

El menor noto el silencio casi a los cinco minutos de que comenzó, dejó los mensajes que estaba enviando a Eiji y bloque el celular, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás pudiendo apreciar el rostro de Shorter.

— Me gustan tus ojos. -comento de pronto- Me gusta cuando no usas tus ridículos lentes oscuros. Aunque...también luces muy guapo con ellos, pareces un chico malo.

Shorter mostro en su expresión la sorpresa de aquel comentario. Soltó el peine, sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente a su amor.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? -él también sonreía.

— Pues... De nosotros. -lentamente soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y los lleno nuevamente de la misma forma.

Yut-Lung se levantó y se sentó al lado del alfa, mirándolo de frente con total seriedad pero sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, una mezcla de nervios e incertidumbre.

— De acuerdo, pandillero. Te escucho.

Nuevamente Shorter se recordó a sí mismo como respirar, mordió su labio sin darse cuenta y todo comenzó.

— Somos... Somos una pareja ¿Cierto?

— Claro que lo somos -respondió con obviedad- ¿Acaso no es lo que querías? Ser mi primer novio oficial.

Aquella pregunta le dió una punzada al corazón. Si era lo que quería pero no así, no obligándolo, no de mala gana y resignación, quería algo auténtico.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? Hablando de esta relación, claro.

— ¿Yo? -un momento para pensar- no lo sé.

— Vamos, Yue. Tú siempre sabes lo que quieres.

— No está vez. -parecía que decir aquello le molestaba a pesar de ser algo común- No lo sé, Shorter. De verdad que no.

Hubo otro silencio, uno más largo está vez, la tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable y ya no se veían a los ojos, cada uno tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, puntos totalmente contrarios y distantes.

Sus ojos se reencontraron hasta que el mayor tomos las manos del omega entre las suyas y las beso con suavidad.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Una pregunta válida, pero que le llevó el corazón al límite aún sabiendo lo que debía decir.

— Te quiero.

— ¿Solo eso, Yue? -una débil sonrisa intentaba ocultar la obvia decepción.

El menor respiro con fuerza, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto más denso. ¿Qué más debía decir? No sabía con certeza que era lo que Shorter quería oír, pero estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo.

— Pues si, tú también me quieres ¿no?

— ¿Yo? -se peino el cabello hacia atrás usando sus dedos y también exhalo. Un día de suspiros.- Tú sabes bien lo que siento por ti.

Esta vez tragó saliva, las cosas tomaban un rumbo que no le estaba gustando para nada, por eso no le gustaban los novios y lo que los demás llamaban "estabilidad" para él eran simplemente problemas complicados.

— Tú fuiste quién quiso una relación "seria". -le comento haciendo comillas con los dedos.- Te estoy dando lo que deseabas.

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando la pequeña sonrisa que Shorter se esforzaba en mantener desapareció.

— No quiero arrastrarte a algo que no puedas ni soportar -dijo el mayor.

El alfa se puso de pie y camino un poco por la habitación, pensando en sus siguientes palabras, meditando si realmente debían salir de su boca y romper su propia ilusión.

— Shorter... te quiero. -también se levantó y se puso frente al nombrado. Un suspiro de valor volvió a nacer, colocó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del alfa y le vio a los ojos totalmente decidió.

— ¿Pero? -tomo los delegados brazos y los alejo de su cuerpo.

— No hay peros. Yo también dije que sí a esta relación y lo justo es que ponga de mi parte... Solo que no sé cómo -se rasco la nuca por la vergüenza y con algo de tristeza por su abrazo rechazado, pero entendía si Shorter no quería ser tocado por alguien como él.

El mayor lo miro con ternura por unos momentos, cuando Yut se ponía así de avergonzado lucia como lo que en verdad era, alguien frágil, asustado, alguien que se sentía solo, y no quería que fuera así.

— ¡Te enseñaré! -dijo entusiasmado- podemos aprender juntos, cada noviazgo es distinto ¿Sabes?

— No, no lo sé -comento de manera bromista, alzando una ceja queriendo hacer que se diera cuenta de lo que decía.

— Bueno, me refiero a que es cosa de adaptarnos el uno al otro pero... principalmente de amarnos.

Aquella última palabra sí que pinto de carmín las pálidas mejillas del omega.

— No eres un niño, no te mentiré para que sonrías. No te amo. -admitió con sinceridad- ¿Aún así quieres intentar esto conmigo? Si te quiero, te quiero realmente mucho y odiaría perderte de cualquier manera pero... Solo quiero que seas consciente que si por obra del universo mi destinado se cruza en mi camino lo elegiré a él por encima de ti, a pesar de todo.

La verdad duele, y a Shorter le rompió el corazón, pero quería mantenerse optimista, rogarle a todos los dioses existentes que ese día jamás llegará. Se conformaba con eso, de enamorar al terco, egoísta y altanero omega se encargaba él.

— Está bien. -respondió con firmeza- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo intentaras conmigo? Pero si dices que si quiero que enserio te esfuerces en que lo nuestro funcione.

— Lo haré.

Dos sonrisas y un beso cerraron el acuerdo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Un par de semana después de aquel acuerdo las cosas de verdad habían cambiado para mejor. Shorter era realmente feliz y se sentía completo con Yue a su lado, y él por su parte aprendía poco a poco como ser un novio decente.

La mayor sorpresa y decepción se la llevaron los alfas que cortejaban al joven de largos cabellos, ya no podían pasar "una noche agradable" a su lado, o siquiera pedirle un "trabajo rápido" en el primer rincón que encontraran.

Todos le insistían: "No diré nada", "tu novio no tiene porqué enterarse". La insistencia más que ser una tentación se le volvía molestias, ¿Tan difícil les era entender un no?

Yut comprendía que, después de tanto tiempo accediendo a casi todo tipo de propuestas, era algo imposible que le creyeran el rechazo que les daba. Hubo incluso quiénes pensaban que el supuesto novio no existía, que era solo un invento para hacerse el difícil.

Pero se mantuvo firme, decidió a hacerlo bien esta vez, a no fallarle a su mejor amigo... Porque siendo realista así es como sentía todo eso, como un favor, un compromiso con un amigo. Sentía, y sabía, que su forma de pensar no era la más correcta pero era justo como se lo había explicado a Shorter: "No te amo".

Aún así, después de poco más de un mes ya se estaba acostumbrando, al principio fue realmente difícil y casi cayó en la tentación con una linda alfa que siempre había sabido como endulzarle el oído; estaban solos, alejados del bullicio y sin Shorter cerca, un momento perfecto y su novio no tenía que enterarse, como muchos habían dicho.

Tomó conciencia, el alfa chino podía llegar a saber lo que pasó y pensar en la decepción que le causaría lo detuvo, no importaba hacer enojar a su padre, molestar sin intención a sus hermanos y los golpes o castigos que le impondrían, pero que Shorter se entristeciera por algo tan estúpido como un desliz... No quería ser causante de esas lágrimas, sabía muy bien que el mayor era susceptible, sensible a su entorno aún que se mostrará tan rudo.

Por ahora todo iba bien, los dos estaban felices de pasar más tiempo juntos y a solas como antes solía ser, sin prejuicios, sin presiones, olvidándose del mundo entero y concentrándose en ellos mismos. Yue nunca pensó que amaría tanto tener citas, pues las que llegó a tener tenían un solo objetivo y estaba más preocupado por lucir bien que por divertirse.

Con su alfa todo era distinto, iban a lugares que le encantaban y que no eran tan sofisticados; como un parque, la feria, enseñarle a Shorter a patinar. Todo era divertido, pero había algo que sí lo tenía frustrado y era que el mayor no lo había vuelto a tocar de manera sexual, aún con eso no estaba molesto, realmente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ello, entre las clases, paseos, citas dobles y todo ello él mismo terminaba agotado y solo deseando dormir... Aunque aquello no borraba la sonrisa, se sentía como un niño, siendo mimado por Shorter a cada oportunidad.

•°•

Cuatro personas. Dos parejas. Sentados juntos y compartiendo comida y una amena conversación, fue quizás con ello que comenzó todo, que las cosas se fueron dando para terminar como acabó. Las piezas se fueron moviendo, los engranajes girando y los hilos fueron jalados. La selección natural comenzó con algo inocente y trivial.

— Escuche que ya hay un reemplazo para el profesor de matemáticas -comento el omega japonés- ¿Creen que sea bueno?

— ¿Te refieres a buen maestro o buena persona? -pregunto Shorter.

— Y también -prosiguió Eiji- oí que es un alfa muy guapo y coqueto.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Tú de dónde sacas esa información?!

Los celos del rubio no tardaron en hacerse presentes, abrazo a su novio y le dejó caer su peso como reclamo por interesarse en otra persona.

Mientras aquella pareja tenía una pequeña e infantil discusión que terminaría en Ash exigiendo cariño de su omega, los otros dos jóvenes continuaron su plática ignorando la existencia de sus amigos.

A pesar de la noticia el supuesto profesor de remplazo no había aparecido, un suplente continuaba las clases pero pronto también debería marcharse.

El tema quedó olvidado y todo continúo.

•°•

—Yue, ¿Bailarías conmigo? -pregunto repentinamente.

Había llegado casi corriendo a la banca del campus dónde su querido omega leía en tranquilidad un libro de aventuras, sus favoritos, aunque mintiera diciendo que solo leía sobre historia y política.

Yut le vio de reojo, estaba en una escena interesante y crucial en la historia que le había robado sus ratos libres de entre semana y no quería perder la concentración.

— ¿De qué hablas? -dijo intentando prestar atención a las dos cosas a la vez.

— Bailar... -intento relajar su voz, pero le era difícil debido a la emoción que contenía en su ser- quiero aprender a bailar.

— Que ridículo. Además ya sé bailar, gracias.

— No cuentan los bailes de discoteca clandestina -comento divertido.- Quiero aprender a bailar algo decente y, más que nada, quiero bailar contigo.

El omega cerró su libro, no sin antes colocar el separador, y le miró a los ojos dispuesto a negarse a la petición con completa convicción.

— No. No iré a clase de baile.

Fue dicho con firmeza y enseguida se arrepintió. La resplandeciente sonrisa de Shorter se esfumó en menos de un segundo y aquello le causó una punzada de culpa al menor.

— Entiendo -dijo dando su mayor esfuerzo para no reflejar la decepción en su voz.- Te dejó leer. Nos vemos luego.

— No, espera. -se sintió chantajeado aunque no fuera así- Iré. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, obviamente.

El mayor ignoro el sarcasmo y le dejó en claro que no era obligatorio, claro que lo hizo con la felicidad pintada en el rostro y así, claramente, Yut no podría negarse. No sería él quien le robara esa hermosa expresión.

El sábado comenzarían con sus clases, Shorter estaba emocionado, Yut por su parte sonreía por ver a su novio tan feliz como un niño con juguete nuevo. 

El omega pregunto si también asistirían sus amigos, solo por curiosidad, no le molestaba en absoluto pasar tiempo con ellos ya que Eiji era realmente agradable, al comienzo de su relación como "conocidos" le hablaba con hipócrita educación, pero luego de aquel desagradable insistente con Arthur se volvieron amigos íntimos.

Con Ash era distinto porque parecían no tener muchos temas para hablar, no importaba debido a que estar ellos solos era sumamente raro, pero le gustaba que tuvieran una que otra conversación de similar nivel intelectual.

Shorter dijo que no, no invito a Ash y Eiji a las clases. Ni siquiera se los mencionó -Quiero que sea solo algo tuyo y mío- eso comento y Yue supo que había hecho bien en aceptar, le hizo feliz incluso a él. Estar con su novio siempre le hacía feliz.


	8. Capítulo 8

Realmente no estaba seguro de cuando las cosas habían terminado siendo así, pero eso no importaba en absoluto. 

Amaba que su diario vivir estuviera lleno de pequeños recordatorios de felicidad. Yut jamás pensó que encontrar una nota entre sus libros de texto haría que la clase más aburrida se volviera una ansiosa espera, y es que ese "Te amo", debía compensarlo con un beso. 

Detalles como ese se volvieron esenciales, eran parte de su día a día y el motivo de que sus compañeros de clase lo mirarán sorprendidos, nadie sabía que Yut-Lung Lee podía poner ese tipo de expresión, seguramente no lo sabía ni él mismo. 

Fue aprendiendo lo que era ser parte de una relación y hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bien. Le costó, claro, pero luego de más de cinco meses en los que realmente se había obligado a esforzarse, todo parecía encajar. 

Comprendió muchas cosas gracias a Shorter y el enorme amor y paciencia que este le tenía. A veces se sentía un poco tonto pensando que podría hacer para ver feliz a aquel idiota. Su idiota. Se encontraba a si mismo sonriendo genuinamente cuando lo veía de lejos casi corriendo hacia él. 

Si lo pensaba un poco, parecía un amor de cuento. No era su destinado pero quizás, solo quizás, era casi lo mismo. Shorter lo hacía reír, le protegía, en especial cuando su pasado le atacaba, lo besaba con tanta dulzura y le hacía el amor con una pasión que le quemaba, grabando en su ser un amor mayor al que imaginaba en sus _días en la torre_. 

Ser amado por quién era y no por su cuerpo le daba plenitud. Aunque aún así, el que Shorter le dijera que era físicamente hermoso a pesar de los estragos que su familia y otras personas le causaron en la piel era algo que le sacaba una ligera sonrisa. 

Nadie más notaba esas cicatrices, aunque fueran visibles y palpables, todos estaban satisfechos con consumir su cuerpo que lo demás no importaba, sus miedos, inseguridades y malos recuerdos de actos similares quedaban en un forzado segundo plano. 

Pero eso quedaba en el olvido, pues estaba con Shorter y él se tomaba el tiempo de acariciarlo, de besar los viejos cortes en sus muslos, de susurrarle palabras bonitas. Al terminar lo abrazaba, acariciaba su cabello y le daba pequeños besitos que podían hacerlo dormirse, y es que, sin percatarse de ello se acostumbro a estar entre esos protectores brazos. 

Todo un cuento de hadas. Pero él mismo lo había dicho, que aquello no existe.

|||

Eran los peores de aquella clase, a pesar de llevar meses asistiendo los domingos. Yut no estaba para nada mal, se movía con gracia y delicadeza, solo no lograba memorizar todos los pasos. Shorter por el contrario sabía cómo realizar cada uno de ellos, pero era torpe y despreocupado. 

  
Constantemente la instructora de baile les llamaba la atención intentando conseguir que dejarán de reír sobre si mismos o sobre algún comentario pronunciado íntimamente; solo lo lograba por un momento. 

Yue no pensó que tomar clases de algo en lo que, de alguna u otra forma, ambos eran un asco le diera tantos momentos divertidos y memorables. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber cedido a esos ojos de cachorro. 

Poco más de cuatro meses después de comenzar las clases extras, fue que Shorter y Yut supieron que el maestro de reemplazo para matemáticas había llegado. Era algo de lo que incluso se habían olvidado pero finalmente sucedió. 

Era fácil darse cuenta de su presencia pues, tal como Eiji había mencionado, era un hombre alfa apuesto que despertó la curiosidad de varios omegas, tanto solteros como en relación. 

Sucedió en el inicio de semana. Aquella mañana estuvo llena de sorpresas, al despertar Yut tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y lo había besado en los labios por iniciativa propia, desde que salieron del dormitorio lo tomo de la mano; entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y parecía sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón. 

Shorter no podía pedir algo mejor, llevaba bastante tiempo esforzándose día tras día por hacer feliz a la persona que más amaba y por lo visto estaba dando frutos. 

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completo, como si todo encajara a la perfección y al fin viviera en plenitud. Por eso mismo, maldijo el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. 

Lo supo en cuanto Yut soltó su mano con brusquedad y caminó con los ojos puestos en su objetivo. El otro alfa también se apartó de la multitud de omegas que le rodeaban y fue directo a tomarlo entre sus brazos. 

Parecían reencontrarse después de un millón de años buscándose mutuamente, sin descanso alguno. Fundidos en un abrazo que puso su corazón justo en el medio y lo rompió a presión. 

_"No te amo." "Solo quiero que seas consciente que si por obra del universo mi destinado se cruza en mi camino lo elegiré a él por encima de ti, a pesar de todo."_

De repente esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. No sabía que pensar. No sabía que decir. No sabía qué hacer. Incluso no sabía que sentir. 

Quedó ajeno a la conversación entre los nuevos destinados reunidos, y como si de un robot en piloto automático se tratara, dió media vuelta y camino lenta y tranquilamente hacia ninguna parte.

|||

Recostado en el frío suelo de su habitación las emociones comenzaron a volverse poderosas, ya no pudo suprimirlas con la repetitiva frase de "Sabía que esto podía pasar". Notó que una araña tenía su hogar en una esquina del techo, aquello fue lo que desbordó la primera lágrima, porque si Yue estuviera a su lado lo único que notaría serían esos hermoso ojos violáceos. 

Saber la existencia de ese pequeño insecto le hizo consiente de la soledad que lo arrasaba en ese momento. 

Su voz interna gritaba que no tenía ningún derecho a llorar, que sabía que era posible aquella situación y que él decidió continuar, lo que le haría responsabilizarse por las consecuencias. 

Maldijo al cielo por no escuchar sus plegarias, al destino por no permitirle ser la persona reservada para su amor. Sabía que si dicha persona aparecía sus esfuerzos no servirían de nada; las noches velando que sus sueños no se volvieran recuerdos en pesadilla, los días cuidándolo, consintiéndole, besando su labios, sus lágrimas y amándolo, no eran nada comparado a lo que aquel extraño significaba para Yut. 

Mordió su labio con la intención de retener el llanto pero, al final, los recuerdos felices inundaron el mar de emociones y lo desbordaron. Cálidas lágrimas quemaron sus mejillas, no necesitó ni pestañear para que estás cayeran. 

—Ya no soy necesario aquí. -dijo en voz alta, siendo respondido por un silencio que le abrumó. 

Cerro sus ojos dejando que la sensación de ser totalmente reemplazable le martillara la cabeza. Deseó, por milésima vez, ser suficiente para alguien. 

— No para cualquiera. Suficiente para mi Yue. 


	9. Capítulo 9

— ¿Estás bien, Shorter? -pregunto su rubio amigo y enseguida recibió un ligero golpe de su pareja.

— Que pregunta tan tonta. -le susurró Eiji- La respuesta es obvia.

Era un miércoles por la tarde, estaban en la habitación de Shorter, como siempre. Este había faltado a clases los últimos tres días, la razón ya era conocida, de hecho, todos en la escuela lo sabían.

No era por vergüenza, no es que no quisiera dar la cara después de ser reemplazado en menos de un minuto, era que no quería ver a Yut.

Se había vuelto egoísta y no quería ver una sonrisa de la que no fuera el causante. O una dulce mirada dirigida a alguien más.

Observó a sus amigos, quienes estaban indecisos sobre que decirle. Parecían un par un tanto disparejo pero se complementaban, entre sus pequeños detalles estaba el que Ash siempre sostenía la mano de su novio, y este por su parte lo hacía la razón de sus más alegres risas.

Qué envidia les tenía.

— ¿Qué se siente tener un destinado? -pregunto de repente.

Los otros chicos no respondieron. Era un pregunta que no debían contestar.

— Ya te había comentado eso. -hablo el alfa americano rascándose la nuca.

— Vuelve a decírmelo.

Insistió tanto que al final Ash no supo que hacer, realmente era peligroso responderle. No es que Shorter añorara de antaño encontrar a su destinado. No, pero sabían que ahora más que nunca estaba deseando ser el de aquel ingrato omega.

Dar una explicación a _"¿Qué se siente tener un destinado?"_ solo le haría sentirse más miserable, enojado y decepcionado. Como si no fueran ya suficientes las ganas ir a rogar por migajas de amor... pero le quedaba aún su dignidad y eso no quería perderlo.

— ¡Ya basta! -le advirtió Eiji. De vez en cuanto podía tomar el papel protector.- No te hagas esto Shorter.

Hubo silenció. El muchacho chino concentraba su mirada en la pared y a penas si se escuchaba su respiración, como si estuviera tan relajado que está se hubiera apaciguado. Pero en realidad era que no tenía fuerzas para mas.

Eiji se puso nervioso, temiendo haber sido muy duro con alguien que pasaba un trago amargo. Quiso buscar apoyo en su pareja pero segundos antes de que pudiera siquiera voltear a verlo este le rodeo la cintura con el brazo.

Sí, ser destinados tenía sus ventajas; una conexión más fuerte y afinada. Pero no era algo absoluto ni había porque glorificarlo.

— Me iré.

Una declaración que los dejo preocupados, pero que no les sorprendía.

— No seas cobarde. -reclamó Ash- Se que no quieres verlos... y no te culpo, pero no es el único maldito omega aquí, puedes encontrarte a alguien mejor. Cualquiera es mejor.

Sin respuesta nuevamente. Eiji se sentó en la cama, junto al deprimido alfa que estaba acostado en medio de las sábanas y se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿Estás seguro? -esta vez le habló con delicadeza.

— No. -confeso- Pero tampoco quiero seguir aquí. Yo quiero que el sea feliz, Eiji. Pero me duelen estos años amándolo, me duele la ilusión que tenía de un futuro a su lado y me duele mucho la facilidad con la que un extraño me arrebató la felicidad de las manos.

Ash se sentó al otro lado de él y también rozó los mechones púrpura con sus dedos, claro que sin verlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza su intento de caricia maternal.

No lo detendrían. No importaba a donde se fuera, siempre serían amigos y ahora lo más importante era la estabilidad emocional del mayor y qué recuperará la confianza en sí mismo.

— Solo... no dejes los estudios. -le pidió el rubio, y Eiji dijo lo que su novio no se atrevió.

— Y no intentes perder contacto con nosotros. Estaremos para ti siempre que lo necesites, cariño.

|||

Yut sonreía ampliamente. Su más grande sueño e ilusión se había personificado ante él. Aquel alfa de deslumbrante sonrisa y cuerpo de Adonis le sacaba suspiros a cualquiera, y era todo para él solo.

Finalmente, luego de conocerse hace dos días, tuvieron tiempo para hablar en privado. El menor le invito a su dormitorio para que pudieran charlar cómodamente.

Por suerte le había pagado a alguien para que limpiará su nada sencilla habitación pues, hace muchos meses que si llegaba a entrar era solo por alguna cosa en específico y salía de nuevo. Todas sus cosas esenciales estaban en otro dormitorio.

Una vez solos se sentaron y cuando estuvieron listos las preguntas iniciaron.

— Aún no me a tocado clase contigo, -comento Yut en un tono juguetón- así que, ¿Cuál es su nombre, profesor?

— Me llaman Blanca -respondió con naturalidad. Sonreía ligeramente pero hablaba con seriedad, aquello le daba un atractivo toque de misterio.- Puedes llamarme así.

— Ya se eso, y no es un nombre real.- frunció un poco el ceño y cruzo los brazos- Quiero saber el auténtico.

Su exigencia fue ignorada e incumplida. Y ahora fue el alfa quién preguntó.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y tu edad?

— Yo soy Yut-Lung Lee. -respondió con el orgullo característico de los portadores de dicho apellido- Tengo diecinueve años.

Aquel alfa ruso sonrió, se acerco a tomar entre sus dedos esa larga cabellera negra y beso los mechones en su mano.

— Es un placer conocerte, Yut-Lung Lee. Permíteme decir que eres muy hermoso. -soltó con coquetería.

En su rostro se reflejó un sonrojo y una sonrisa ladina. Yut no podía hacer menos que eso, su destinado estaba frente a él, besando su cabello. No podía dejar de pensar en que a partir de ahora su vida sería perfecta, justo como siempre lo soñó. Totalmente perfecta.

|||

Fue al cabo de más o menos una semana que Yut recordó a alguien _especial_. No, no lo había olvidado. Lo estaba evitando.

Prefirió comprar ropa nueva, otra vez volvía a dormir en su habitación, consiguió de nuevo esos artículos básicos y demás. No tenía el valor de ver los ojos, que tanto le gustaban y le gritaban amor, viéndolo como un traidor. O peor; rojizos y acuosos.

**Traidor**.

Así es como se sentía. Intentaba minimizar la culpa diciéndose en voz alta que él mismo se lo había advertido claramente a Shorter. Debía decirlo en voz alta, porque su conciencia le gritaba por dentro que acababa de perder más de lo que ganaría.

Inconscientemente lo buscó. Estaba en medio de una clase cuando pidió permiso para salir, se lo concedieron porque había mentido. Conocía el horario de clases del alfa chino así que sabía que estaría en una hora libre.

Caminó. Intentando convencerse de que estaba aburrido de la clase y quería tomar aire fresco. Aún así, fue al comedor, a la cafetería, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, las canchas deportivas. No encontró aquello que buscaba... a quien buscaba.

Los dormitorios de alfas eran lo último que quería recorrer. No por las abrumadoras feromonas, tristemente sabía lidiar con eso desde que era un niño. Lo que le daba miedo era encontrarse con él en un lugar del que no pudiera escapar fácilmente.

Estuvo inmóvil, parado frente a la puerta que tantas veces abrió con naturalidad, por al menos diez minutos. Se sentía nervioso, muy ansioso.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Una voz desconocida le hizo girar la cabeza. Un alfa un tanto común se puso a su lado y uso una llave que lucía nueva para quitar el seguro al picaporte.

— ¿Quién eres? -le pregunto al ver lo que hacía.

¿Acaso Shorter tenía ahora un compañero? ¿Era un amigo? ¿Un novio?

— Me llamo Alex. -amablemente le extendió la mano a forma de saludo, pero la bajo a los pocos segundos, tras darse cuenta de que su gesto no sería correspondido.

— ¿Vives con el chico de este cuanto?

— ¿Chico? -la confusión era notoria- Vivo solo. Esta es mi habitación.

Pensaba en todo y nada a la vez. Era como si su cerebro de un segundo a otro trabajará a mil y luego se apagará. No dijo más, tampoco se movió hasta que Alex se lo pidió para poder entrar.

Cuanto la puerta fue abierta miró el dormitorio medio vacío, con cajas de cartón amontonadas en el suelo y un librero a medio arreglar.

Un estudiante de nuevo ingreso.

El muchacho se notaba incómodo por la presencia del omega, no entendía que hacía ahí en el pasillo ni a quien buscaba pero no quería ser grosero y solo cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Yut lo miro a él, luego de nuevo a la habitación. De alguna forma no reconocía el lugar, incluso pensó que podría haberse equivocado de número pero en la puerta estaba claramente un **74.**

Entonces se encontró observando la cama, la misma cama donde tantas veces en esos ocho meses le habían hecho el amor dulcemente. Recordó los apasionado besos, las caricias que le robaron el aliento, la voz de su alfa llamándolo entre suspiros.

Sorprendentemente recordar aquello le provocó un rubor en las mejillas. Se dió media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada. Está vez su objetivo eran dos personas que seguramente estarían juntas.


	10. Capítulo 10

En su búsqueda de esa melosa pareja fue descubierto por un profesor y obligado a volver a clases. Tuvo que esperar hasta el final del día para retomar su tan importante averiguación, era tan así que no presto la atención acostumbrada a las lecciones de su querido alfa.

Cuando finalmente estuvo libre, tomo sus cosas, sin molestarse en guardar nada, sin siquiera mirar a su novio, y camino a toda prisa en dirección desconocida. Simplemente vago por el campus con la mirada muy atenta hasta que logro divisar no muy lejos de su posición al omega japonés.

Redujo su velocidad intentando no lucir muy alterado, respiro hondo y cuando por fin llegó a su lado le saludo de la forma más casual que pudo en ese momento. Una débil sonrisa fue la respuesta que obtuvo y ahí capto que el chico estaba solo.

Se sentó a su lado, bajo la sombra de aquel enorme árbol verde y busco alguna cabellera rubia entre las personas al rededor, encontró algunas pero no la que le interesaba.

— ¿Dónde esta, Ash? -tras preguntar eso recordó que debía trabajar en su falta de tacto al hablar.

— Él... bueno. -evito la mirada purpurea, balbuceando un poco al intentar responder.

No debía insistir, su vocecita interna gritaba que dejara el tema en paz porque no era de su incumbencia y podía lastimar con su nula delicadeza al expresarse.

— ¿Se pelearon? -el silencio le afirmo aquello.

— Fue una tontería, -menciono el japonés- nada importante.

No pudo descifrar si era mentira o no, pero aquello no le importaba en ese momento.

— Oye, Eiji...

¿Cómo le preguntaba? ¿Cómo comenzar con esa conversación? Se cuestionó nuevamente si tenías el más mínimo derecho de saber la respuesta.

"Es mi exnovio" "Mi querido amigo de la infancia"

Mientras intentaba convencerse de esos hechos su conciencia le refutaba con argumentos como: "Si realmente son tan amigos, ¿Por qué no sabes nada de él desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo has llamado?"

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

Ahora fue Yut quien solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa llena de dudas e incomodidad.

— Shor... ter... -apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre, no se sentía digno de siquiera mencionarlo- ¿Donde?

Esa manera de hablar, de comportarse, no eran para nada dignas del apellido Lee. No era propio de él pero con Eiji, casi tanto como con Shorter, podía ser más fiel a su persona.

Eiji no necesito de más, sabía lo que estaba atormentando a Yut y, aunque comprendía cómo se sentía también estaba un poco molesto con él.

— Creía, -dijo el japonés- creía que te estaba gustando Shorter. Supongo que solo eran ideas mías.

Yut-Lung miro al frente, paseando su mirada junto a la multitud frente a ellos y sintiendo que estaban ajenos a todo ese ajetreo y revuelo.

— No.

— ¿No, qué? -preguntó con notoria confusión.

— No me gustaba. -dijo tajante- Pero a lo que vengo hoy es a preguntar por él.

De repente su actitud habitual había vuelto. No diría qué la había desatado pero ahora se comportaría con firmeza.

— ¿Acaso no eran buenos amigos? -pregunto un tanto déspota- Si no sabes dónde esta es porque no quieres saberlo.

Si, Eiji podía jugarle a la altura a Yut y lo haría sin miedo.

Ambos se veían uno al otro con una mirada filosa y sin ceder. Y ninguno volvió a hablar, solo se retaban en silencio hasta que alguien interrumpió el inicio de la 3ra guerra mundial.

— Aquí estabas. -era Ash, quien se plantó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- ¿Podemos hablar?

Eiji rodó los ojos pensando: "Genial, otro _tsundere_ con el que lidiar". Aún así se puso de pie, se despidió de Yut cortésmente y se marchó, no sin antes advertirle.

— Arregla toda tu mierda por ti mismo, Yut. -pronuncio su nombre con una especie de tono sarcástico- No metas a los demás en tus desastres.

No supo reaccionar ante Eiji diciendo malas palabras.

Le llamo la atención que ambos chicos se veían bastante molestos uno con el otro y, aún así, se habían tomado de las manos al marcharse.

— ¿Será cosa de destinados? -preguntó al aire- O ¿por amor?

•••

No se atrevió a llamarlo. Después de dar miles de vueltas al asunto, valorar la situación, escribir en la ultima hoja de su cuaderno de álgebra los "pros" y "contras", al final deicidio que lo mejor era simplemente olvidarlo todo.

Quería concentrarse en su presente, en su futuro junto a su destinado, en ese hermoso sueño que finalmente se había hecho realidad. Y, si en el futuro Shorter volvía a él con la intención de ser amigos, lo aceptaría con gusto.

•••

Shorter se dejó caer de espaldas en el futón, no fue tan doloroso porque ya estaba sentado en el suelo antes de hacerlo. Suspiró con la nostalgia buena y mala mezcladas, en realidad jamás pensó que volvería a China, no cuando se había marchado del país cuando tenía sólo seis años.

Pero ahí estaba, intentando que los translúcidos recuerdos de su ciudad natal cubrieran las vividas memorias de su amor. Algo imposible. Pero pedía ese milagro.

— ¡Salgamos a comer! -grito una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— Más bajito, Sing. Puedo oírte perfectamente.

Bueno, al menos había alguien feliz a causa de todo eso. Su primo estaba muy emocionado de que ahora vivían juntos, podía tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo y ya no debía viajar a América dos veces al año para verlo solo un fin de semana.

— Oye, -dijo Shorter- ¿Estás seguro de que la tía no se enojara por qué te mudes conmigo?

— ¡Descuida! -hablo tan enérgico como su felicidad le permitía- ella está feliz de que cuides de mi.

Esa enorme y sincera sonrisa se le contagio al mayor, quizás no era tan malo. A pesar de que Sing era solo un muchacho de catorce años su entusiasmo y determinación eran algo que siempre le admiro, y no había día en que la inocencia del pequeño _alfa_ no le causará alguna risa por sus ocurrencias.

— ¿Y si mejor pedimos comida? No tengo ánimos de salir, acabo de llegar hace unos días a penas.

— ¡Estás aquí desde hace más de una semana! -alzo una ceja y se paró a su lado con las manos en la cintura, con toda el aura de una madre a punto de castigar a su hijo- No acabas de llegar. Pero está bien, pidamos comida y... ya qué nos quedaremos aquí solos ¿Hablaras conmigo?

— ¿Hablar sobre que? -pregunto como si no lo supiera.

Sing no dijo nada. Si su primo no quería contarle el por qué esa mudanza tan repentina, y más por qué había sido hasta otro continente, no insistiría. Tomo su celular y busco restaurantes cercanos con servicio a domicilio.

Mientras tanto el mayor se sentó en el futón, mirando la espalda del otro. Para ser un _alfa_ , Sing era muy pequeño, en realidad todos en la familia creían que en la prueba de género secundario habían cometido un error, quisieron volver a realizarla pero el terco muchacho insistió en que él sabía lo que era y no necesitaba que un laboratorio se lo dijera, al final la opción de una segunda opinión quedó descartada.

Pero ese pequeño _alfa_ era grandioso, era su primo favorito, y no lo decía porque fuera el único. Sabía que Sing lo quería mucho y él también lo consideraba un hermano así que... quería corresponder a esa hermandad.

— Solo un poco. -esas palabras que parecían dichas al aire hicieron voltear al menor- Dame un poco más de tiempo, y te contaré todo.

Una más de esas enormes sonrisas le dijo a Shorter que Sing esperaría lo que él necesitara.


	11. Capítulo 11

\- Serguéi, tengamos una cita. 

El fin de las clases había llegado. Los alumnos ya se retiraron del aula, todos excepto Yut, quién se plantó frente al escritorio de su maestro de matemáticas para hacer llegar su exigencia.

— ¿Disculpa? -el muchacho había hablado tan rápido que no alcanzo a entender del todo aquella petición. 

— Nos conocimos hace como tres meses -exageraba un poco mientras cruzaba los brazos- y aún no hemos salido juntos así que llévame a una cita. 

El alfa lo miro en silencio un momento y Yut recordó de repente que debía ser amable con las personas, pero más aún con su pareja. 

— De verdad quiero salir contigo. -confeso en voz baja y ya sin verlo a los ojos- ¿Puedes? 

Ese fue su mejor intento, no fue grandioso o excepcional pero fue sincero. Aún así aquella misteriosa sonrisa no pronosticaba algo bueno. 

— Debo ir a una junta de maestros y después de eso arreglar asuntos de las clases -se puso de pie cuando acomodo sus pertenencias y rodeo el escritorio para poner las manos en la pequeña cintura de Yut- ¿Puedes conformarte por ahora con un beso? 

×•×•×

—¿Cómo puedo ser un buen novio? -pregunto con disgusto. 

—Pues... -se quedó pensando por casi un minuto pero finalmente habló- Supongo que la respuesta corta sería algo como: "haciendo feliz a tu pareja", o eso creo. 

—Bien pero ¿Cómo le hago feliz? 

Está vez Eiji no respondió tan pronto como antes. Bajo la vista y acarició las doradas hebras que se regaban por sus muslos, Ash estaba dormido y usaba el regazo de su omega para descansar la cabeza. 

Yut también se quedó atento a lo que hacía Eiji, sin insistir más en su pregunta y esperando que el alfa no se despertara para poder seguir hablando cómodamente. 

—Shorter parecía ser feliz. ¿Cómo lo hacías? 

Tras pensarlo por largo rato una inconsciente sonrisa apareció en sus labios y su voz sonó más alegre. 

—Él era feliz solo por estar conmigo. Era un idiota que sonreía con tan solo un beso o un abrazo, le gustaba que yo tomara la iniciativa en cosas como tomarnos de la mano. 

Cómo Eiji notó esa extraña pero brillante aura en Yut le incito a hablar más. 

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te hacía feliz? 

—Pues... Me gustaba cuando me daba un abrazo sorpresa, -comento con algo de nostalgia- que cocinara para mí mis comidas favoritas, nunca faltaban mis besos de buenos días o noches, siempre estaba presumiendo de mí y bailar con él era tan vergonzoso como divertido. -soltó una pequeña risa para después ponerse melancólico y hablar bajito, como si solo lo pronunciará para él- Amaba que cuando me hacia el amor se tomaba el tiempo de besar mis cicatrices. 

Eiji escucho claramente aquello último pero no le preguntaría nada al respecto. Por otro lado, cambio el tema un poco al ver que Yut perdía la sonrisa. 

—Háblame del profesor. ¿Cómo te va con él? ¿Quién le pidió al otro salir? ¿Y cómo fue? 

—¿Pedir? -se quedó un poco atónito ante las preguntas. 

Ninguno le pidió al otro ser pareja, eran destinados así que era normal estar juntos, no había necesidad de palabras para entenderlo. 

—¿No acordaron ser pareja? -preguntó un extrañado japonés. 

—Pues no... pero es obvio, nuestra relación fue decidida antes de conocernos así que es natural que estemos juntos. 

—No lo es. -se apresuró a hablar- Quiero decir, no tendría por que serlo. El "destino" no puede elegir sobre ti, no tiene poder de alterar tus sentimientos a conveniencia. El amor no lo decidimos, es algo que nace, así que claramente podrías enamorarte de ese alfa pero no tiene que ser así solo porque sean destinados, ¿Qué tal si fuera todo lo que odias? 

Eiji debía ser el único en el mundo que pensaba de esa manera. Cualquiera diría que estaba loco, hablando así de las parejas predestinadas sonaba hipócrita al estar enlazado a la suya. 

—Si la vida lo eligió a él para mí, -dijo Yut- es porque somos perfectos el uno para el otro. 

Se fue de ese lugar más animado de lo que pensó, aquella conversación lejos de hacerlo dudar le había animado más a continuar su camino. Aquel era su alfa, ese que tanto soñó, así que sería la mejor versión de si mismo para él. 

×•×•× 

La paciencia tuvo recompensa. Tres días después de "pedir" una cita estaba teniéndola en un lujoso restaurante algo lejos del campus. De alguna manera se sintió extraño cuando entró al lugar, pues hace tiempo no iba a sitios así, pero, como buen Lee criado para no avergonzar a su familia en público, apenas le abrieron las puertas recordó sus modales y etiqueta. 

Fue una velada agradable, con una conversación constante y educada. La comida estuvo de primera calidad y la música en vivo sonaba suave y armoniosa, con el volumen adecuado para disfrutarla sin tener que dejar de lado lo demás. 

Tras abandonar el restaurante a una hora temprana para su gusto, Yut fue regresado a la institución. La agradable cita termino siendo decepcionante en cierta medida, pues esperaba más, más tiempo juntos, hablando, acompañándose, no pedía algo sexual solo atención. 

Últimamente se sentía muy solo. Y los ánimos de ser mejor para su alfa se habían desvanecido como espuma 

Su habitación estaba en silencio y oscuridad, él miraba el techo sin pensar en nada realmente. Era como si tuviera tantas cosas que pensar y analizar qué al final su cerebro se bloqueaba. 

En automático se giró a la izquierda para ver a través de la ventana, pero solo encontró la blanca pared dónde estaba su armario. Olvido que ese no era el cuarto de Shorter. 

¿Cuánto más estaría así? Habían pasado casi cuatro meses de comenzar su cuento de hadas y aún no podía olvidar una breve fábula que ya había terminado. Se supone que ahora todo era mejor, todo en su vida sería amor, incluso su príncipe azul resultó ser un rey y eso era aún más increíble. 

¿Entonces cuándo se iría la sensación de pérdida? ¿En qué momento podría comenzar a contar el tiempo de un "y vivieron felices por siempre"? 

De pronto, el mismo mundo que le cabía en la palma de la mano, se volvió tan extenso y vacío qué tuvo que cubrirse con la sábana y abrazar sus rodillas como un intento de protección al sentirse pequeñito e insignificante. 

Ah, conocía la sensación. Le era tan familiar como las cicatrices en sus muslos, ese era su diario vivir en la casa familiar. Creyó haber dejado todo atrás, haber escapado del pasado y enterrado esos sentimientos pero ahora caía en cuenta del error al pensar así.

—¿Por qué? -Era la pregunta que jamás podría responder.

Dejó que la oscuridad lo consumiera, esperaba quedarse dormido pronto para que la luz de la mañana le trajera paz. Pero entre más lo deseaba menos lo obtenía, al final la noche se hizo tan larga como sus pensamientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
